Survival Gear (NowhereMash)
Binoculars, Standard Binoculars are useful for watching opponents, wild game, and sporting events from a long distance. Standard binoculars reduce the range penalty for Perception checks to -1 for every 50 feet (instead of -1 for every 10 feet). Using binoculars for Perception checks takes five times as long as making the check unaided. Binoculars, Rangefinding In addition to the benefit of standard binoculars, rangefinding binoculars include a digital readout that indicates the exact distance to the object on which they are focused. Binoculars, Electro-Optical Electro-optical binoculars function the same as standard binoculars in normal light. In darkness, however, users looking through them see as if they had the darkvision ability granted by night vision goggles. Chemical Light Stick This disposable plastic stick, when activated, uses a chemical reaction to create light for 6 hours. It illuminates an area only 5 feet in radius. Once activated, it can't be turned off or reused. The listed price is for a pack of 5 sticks. Climbing Gear All of the tools and equipment that climbing enthusiasts use to make climbing easier and, in some cases, possible, including ropes, pulleys, helmet and pads, gloves, spikes, chocks, ascenders, pitons, a handaxe, and a harness. It takes 10 minutes to remove the gear from its pack and outfit it for use. This gear grants a +2 bonus to Climb checks. Compass A compass relies on the Earth's magnetic field to determine the direction of magnetic north. A compass grants its user a +2 equipment bonus on Survival checks made to navigate. Fire Extinguisher This portable apparatus uses a chemical spray to extinguish small fires. The typical fire extinguisher ejects enough extinguishing chemicals to put out a fire in a 10-foot-by-10-foot area as a move action. It contains enough material for two such uses. Flash Goggles Typically used by welders and others who deal with very bright light on a daily basis, these eye coverings provide total protection against blinding light. Flashlight Flashlights come in a wide variety of sizes and quality levels. Those covered here are professional, heavy-duty models, rugged enough to withstand the rigors of modern adventuring. Flashlights negate penalties for darkness within their illuminated areas. Standard: This heavy metal flashlight projects a beam 30 feet long and 15 feet across at its end. Penlight: This small flashlight can be carried on a key ring. It projects a beam of light 10 feet long and 5 feet wide at its end. Battery Flood: Practically a handheld spotlight, this item projects a bright beam 100 feet long and 50 feet across at its end. Gas Mask This apparatus covers the face and connects to a chemical air filter canister to protect the lungs and eyes from toxic gases. It provides total protection from eye and lung irritants. The filter canister lasts for 12 hours of use. Changing a filter is a move action. An extra filter canister costs $40. GPS Receiver Global positioning system receivers use signals from GPS satellites to determine the receiver's location to within a few dozen feet. A GPS receiver grants its user a +4 equipment bonus on Navigate checks, but because the receiver must be able to pick up satellite signals, it only works outdoors. Map While a compass or GPS receiver can help characters find their way through the wilderness, a map can tell a character where he or she is going and what to expect when he or she gets there. Road Atlas: Road atlases are available for the entire United States, showing all major roads in each state. They can also be purchased for most major metropolitan areas, detailing every street in the entire region. Tactical Map: A tactical map covers a small area-usually a few miles on a side-in exacting detail. Generally, every building is represented, along with all roads, trails, and areas of vegetation. Tactical maps are not available for all areas, and, though inexpensive, they generally have to be ordered from federal mapping agencies (taking a week or longer to obtain). Mesh Vest This is a lightweight vest with a series of pockets for items such as a compass, spare ammunition magazines, pressure bandages, and a radio, along with loops for attaching grenades, knives, or tools. It can hold up to 40 pounds of equipment. A mesh vest provides a +2 equipment bonus to Strength for the purpose of determining carrying capacity. Portable Stove This small stove works on kerosene, white gasoline, or propane, and can easily be broken down and carried for backpacking. Rope Modern climbing and utility rope is typically constructed of braided nylon and can support up to 1,000 pounds of weight. Sleeping Bag This lightweight sleeping bag rolls up compactly. It can keep a character warm even in severe weather and can also double as a stretcher in an emergency. Tent A tent keeps a character warm and dry in severe weather, providing a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saves against the effects of cold weather. Trail Rations Trail rations come in a number of commercial options. They all provide the necessary energy and nutrition for survival. The price given is for a case of 12 meals. Category:NowhereMash Category:NowhereMash Gear